The present invention concerns a method and a device for permitting the handling or loading of cargo aboard a ship during inclement weather and, in particular, to an all-weather, portable hatch cover which permits the loading of bulk, particulate or fluent cargo, into the hold of a ship, for example, while it is raining, while protecting the cargo from damage that could be caused by moisture or other contaminants.